Consumers generally have limited amounts of space to devote to computing resources. Business owners also have limited amounts of space to devote to computing equipment. Many features of products are considered when making a buy decision. Most consumers and most business concerns seek equipment that is adequate to accomplish a particular task for a given cost. Another aspect of a product that is considered desirable by businesses and consumers is the amount of space the product uses. Generally, consumers and businesses consider a device with a smaller footprint more desirable. The footprint is the amount of floor space or desktop space required by the product. In short, the number of square inches the equipment uses is important to consumers and businesses. Printers are computing items that occupy desk space. As a result, there is a movement to minimize the footprint associated with printers, especially printers intended to be used on the desktop.